1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to threshing and separating parts of crops, and, more particularly, is concerned with a crop straw flow disruption device for installation on a cylindrical grain separation grate of a crop harvesting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The threshing and separating actions of crop harvesting machines, such as combines, in the process of harvesting crops present problems for some crops such as certain varieties of soybeans which have tough moist stems that are not ripe or dry when the grain is ripe and ready for harvest. Because the stems are still green and tough, they tend not to break up and separate from one another during the threshing and separating actions.
Under these circumstances the tough moist stems of the crops create a roping effect which may tangle the harvested material together and make it difficult to separate the grain from other parts of the crop. Also, tillage tools working the field the next spring may become pluggged if the ropes of stems or straw are left in the field and the straw has not decayed enough to break up during tillage.
A variety of devices have been developed over the years to facilitate threshing and separating of parts of crops in the harvesting process. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 923,221 to Wallschlaeger, U.S. Pat. No. 952,795 to Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,664 to Lindgren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,680 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,523 to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,115 to Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,145 to Herbsthofer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,404 to Rowland-Hill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,772 to Kuchar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,326 to Bennett and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,871 to Gorden.
However, with respect to the above mentioned devices, it appears uncertain that any of them would provide a satisfactory solution for the specific problem associated with soybean and other crops having stems which are not ripe when the grain is ready for harvest. It appears likely that the stems may continue to become intertwined and create a straw rope in the field as well as reduce the efficiency of the crop harvesting machine in separating the grain from other parts of the crop material.
Consequently, a need remains for a device which is easy to install and will overcome the aforementioned problems without introducing new problems in their place.